mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Rita Grey
Rita Grey (b. May 13th, 2007) is a Pure-blood witch born in London, United Kingdom. She is the only child to be born to parents Gabriel Gabe Grey and Carmella Ella Grey (née Nimal). She was Sorted into Slytherin and is currently in her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is also known to be a chaser for the Slytherin Qudditch Team. ((Note: Some information may not be complete. Information you read on this page is to NOT be used ICly. Exceptions to this rule are made when it is shared ICly.)) Biography Family History ' The Greys were a Pure-blood family who had a tainted relationship with muggles and those which had blood-alike. The history of the family is well-known to the wizards and witches of the past. Yet the history of why the relationship between the Greys is unknown and only the earlist ancestors would know the truth behind their choosing to act this way towards those who had unpure blood running through their veins. Gabriel Grey was the first child of The Greys whom had chosen to go down another path of course his parents Myron (father) and Vyri (mother) were not pleasant about his treachery towards the family. During Gabriel's time spent a Hogwarts he would befriend not only Pure-bloods but Half-bloods and Muggle-borns. If he had his own way then he would have married a Half-blood or Muggle-born just to prove to his parents and ancestors that they were no different. Gabriel had spotted a girl in his house that remained him of his families unpleasant traits. Carmella Nimal was her name, a Pure-blood girl who was known to stay clear of any wizard or wizard that was not Pure-blood although doing this maybe her become one of the most hated girls during her school years. It was uncanny how both Gabe and Carmella would be so different yet so similar. In Gabriel's last few years at Hogwarts he decided to befriend Carmella and the two would become the best of friends to the point that Gabe managed to find the real girl hidden behind her hatred, teaching her how to accept all blood types. After the they left Hogwarts, they both still remained friends for a very long time and both being employed in the Improper Use of Magic Office at the Ministry of Magic . The two eventually got married. Gabriel's parents accepted the girl into the family with open arms due to her blood status but what they didn't know was that Gabriel and Carmella would change the history of The Grey family and be acceptant of all blood types until their daughter Rita Grey was born in which she would allow the The Grey family to rekindle their old ways. 'Early Life Rita was born into a pureblood family but during her childhood she would spend a lot of time with her Grandparents what with her parents being busy with their work at the Ministry but the effect of spending more time with her Grandparents would determain the way she would think when growing up and make her disagree with her parents views. Rita's time with her parents was a lot different than spending it with her Grandparents. During her parents time at Hogwarts they befriended a muggle-born family called the Murrells. Because of her Grandparents views she would never dream of ever becoming friends with such people. Rita's parents would tell her to spend time with the Murrells daughter Trudy but Rita would never agree, she would sit and study because she knew in the future she would be attending Hogwarts although that never really happened. Trudy had already attended Hogwarts for nearly two years already so you would have expected Rita to ask the girl for aid to be ahead of everyone else yet her views consumed her and this would lead to Rita's first apperance of magic. Trudy got the affection and attention of her parents and Rita was jealous. Though Rita did get attention and love from her Grandparents, her parents were always too busy with their work or friends to really care about her. One day she was sick and tired of Trudy and wanted her to shut up. Rita would insult Trudy's muggle-born status. Of course Rita's parents would scould her though because Rita was so angry at the situation the lights in the room started to flicker, the lights blew up, sparks flying everywhere and a few months latter after the incident a owl would appear adressed to Rita, a welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'Hogwarts Life' Years 1-5 Personality and traits Appearance Magical Abilities & Skills Notable Possessions Her wand: 7 inch, Rigid, Blackthorn, Unicorn Hair Core (Headmistress Fischer had Rita's wand in her posession due to Rita's behaviour but has been returned to Rita by Deputy Headmaster Fox ) Her Pygmy Puffs: Snowball (white female) who jumped into her luggage whilst she was packing for Hogwarts and Salazar (green male) given to her after her parents had discovered she was placed in Slytherin and Rita wanting to honor the house she named him after the founder of Slytherin . Squash The Pumpkin: A spelled pumpkin given to her by her parents A certain green book: Nobody knows the contents of this book though a few have heard rumours of what it contains. Relationships Family Gabriel Gabe Grey (Father) Carmella Ella Grey (Mother) Myron Grey (Grandfather) Vyri Grey (Grandmother) Friends The Mean Team: A small group of friends which includes Rita, Arabella Ash & Katrina Leabeau. Mark Firley Others Gossip I heard she was getting expelled. ''(Well known) ''Rita Grey. The girl that lost Slytherin 120 points. What was she thinking? (Very well known) That Grey girl is a muggle hater. (Well known) ''Did you hear? She apparently pushed a student down the stairs. ''(Rumours) Behind the scenes Category:Students Category:Slytherins